


coffee for two

by dustbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbear/pseuds/dustbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings Phil coffee. Phil finally figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee for two

Clint always makes Phil’s coffee just right. More importantly, Clint always knows when the coffee should appear, which is why there is always a steaming cup of coffee on Phil’s desk at 6am, 8am, and every Monday at 11am after the senior agents' all hands meeting with Director Fury. Once, when Phil was certain that Clint was still in the infirmary with three cracked ribs and a concussion - and also very certain that he had just visited Clint in said infirmary - he’d returned to his desk to find a cup of hot coffee there anyway.

Phil hates to admit it, but his best days are when he enters his small office to find a hot cup of coffee on his desk and Clint Barton, sprawled out and snoring on his couch.

“It’s a courting ritual.” Natasha finally says, after five years of coffee being delivered to Phil’s desk.

“What?” Phil coughs, sputtering on his hot coffee. He promptly kicks Natasha out of his office.

On their next mission, Phil finds himself climbing up the side of a water tower. It’s a long wait, and Clint is far enough away from the action that what Phil’s doing right now isn’t a ridiculous breach of protocol. A small one, perhaps, but if this goes well, it won’t be the only breach of protocol he has to worry about.

“Hey, boss.” Clint says, peering over the side of his perch. In response, Phil hands him a paper cup from the small cardboard carrier he’s been carefully balancing.

Clint looks a bit stunned.

“One milk, one sugar.” Phil offers, by way of explanation.

“You got me coffee? You got me coffee!” Clint says, although it sounds a bit like a shocked yelp.

“I was already getting some.” Phil replies, which doesn’t really explain the half mile trek from the nearest coffee shop to the water tower, or the 100 meter climb to Clint’s station.

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Clint says, but the happy grin on Clint’s face assures Phil that he’s finally gotten the right idea.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I sketched a thing, and then I wrote a very little thing about it! Yay! This story/art is also rebloggable [here on Tumblr](http://dustjane.tumblr.com/post/51421571745/clint-always-makes-phils-coffee-just-right-more#tumblr_notes).


End file.
